


Встреча

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Original Work, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Pencil, Sketches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси "Пустые небеса, ксеноновое солнце". Встреча двух братьев при непростых обстоятельствах.
Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879810
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Пустые небеса, ксеноновое солнце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885582) by [el_tiburon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon), [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020). 



> Иллюстрация к главе "Маньяк и Фокусник". Рик и Робби в "Рухляди".


End file.
